Dark Hearts
by winxluv101
Summary: Sequel to Making Amends. Melody and Rivet are fighting, Thorne is having hard times with her father, Ruby and Melody aren't seeing eye-to-eye, and the boys are having their chance at Cupid's arrow. All of it started when they were shipped off to school by their parents. Was it because of their behavior? or was it to protect them?
1. Schooltime

**Okay, this time I'm positive this is the last story for the Not Again series**

**Reminder: TBA=The Black Angel clothing**

**ALSO, Tia pretty much is an Avril Lavigne look alike (from the music video Smile mostly)**

* * *

Len, Tia, Leif, Thorne, Wick, Ruby, Max, and Melody were all riding in a bus to go to Alfea and Red Fountain with all of their parents.

"So," Bloom said awkwardly, trying to break the tension, but failing miserably, "Are you guys excited?"

They looked at her and responded at the same time, "No."

Bloom sighed, "If I let you destroy Magix, will you be happy about this?"

"Tempting mother, but no, we wouldn't," Wick said as she continued to look out the window.

"Why not? You all love to destroy things," Musa asked as she crossed her arms.

"We're just not in the mood all right?" Melody asked with an attitude.

The car ride was silent the rest of the way there. Halfway through, they parted ways. The girls, Tecna, Duman, Bloom, and Anagan went to Alfea. The boys, Ogron, Musa, Gantlos, and Flora went to Red Fountain.

"It's pink," Tia said nonchalantly as Alfea came into view with many excited freshmen fairies and parents.

"But you like hot pink," Tecna said, knowing her daughter doesn't like girls colors beside hot pink and navy blue.

"This is far from hot pink." Tecna sighed as they all made their way to Alfea.

* * *

TBA outfits:

Thorne was wearing Despair and Silent Angel (top and skirt).

Melody was wearing Blood for Blood and Gathered Ashes (top and skirt).

Ruby was wearing Miss Mayhem and Autumn Rise (top and skirt).

Lastly, Tia was wearing Death comes Ripping and Foreboding (top and pants).

* * *

They walked in through the front door, but not without getting odd stares from other fairies.

"I don't like the way they're looking at me," Melody growled as she looked ahead, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone else.

"It'll be fine, Mel," Thorne said through clenched teeth, "Just pretend you're ripping their heads off like we're doing and you'll be fine."

Melody soon calmed down from her cousins advice and breathed evenly, "I'm good."

Bloom and Tecna looked at them sadly, not without being noticed by Duman and Anagan. They walked to an elegantly large door that had a small sign on it. _Headmistress Faragonda_

Bloom cautiously knocked, "Come in, Bloom. I'd know that gentle knock anywhere," an elderly voice called. Bloom and Tecna smiled at each other and opened the door with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Ms. F," Bloom said as she came in. She and Tecna walked in, but the girls, Duman and Anagan stayed in the hallway. In the room was Ms. Faragonda, Griselda, Professor Avalon, Palladium, Wizgiz, and DuFour.

"Bloom, Tecna!" Ms. Faragonda said with excitement, "It has been so long since I have seen you two."

"Hey, Ms. F. We came to see you all again," Tecna said as she smiled, "We brought the girls-" Duman cleared his voice with over exaggeration, causing the teens to laugh.

Tecna rolled her eyes, "-and Duman and Anagan with us. We wanted to drop them off and be on our way."

"Well, how long will you be staying?" Griselda asked, not happy that she wasn't included in the welcome.

Bloom and Tecna blushed, obviously embarrassed, "For a couple hours; just to help them get situated."

"Well, it is wonderful to see you again," Professor DuFour said.

"Yes, but where are the new pupils?" Professor Avalon said worriedly.

Bloom and Tecna turned to see that the girls had not entered with them and sighed, "Uh, well they-"

"They don't want to be here?" Ms. Faragonda finished their statement. "It's alright, we know that they do not wish to be here."

"Then why are we still expected?" Ruby whispered to the others.

There was a light smack, "Ow!" she silently yelled.

"Shut up," Tia whispered, "They can hear you."

Ms. Faragonda smiled, "I promise we will try to make this as comfortable as possible for them. May the wizards come in? Seeing that they are the fathers."

Duman and Anagan approached inside the room, "Actually, the other two are dropping by Red Fountain to drop off the boys with Flora and Musa," Bloom explained.

"A wise choice," Griselda said snidely. Melody growled audibly loud. "That must be Duman's daughter I hear." Melody's growls got louder.

"Melody Muse! Stop growling this instant," Tecna demanded. Almost immediately, the growling ceased.

"She may have trouble in _your_ class, Professor DuFour." Professor DuFour nodded.

Professor Palladium looked at the door cautiously, "Aren't they going to come in?"

"Of course they are," Tecna turned to the door, "Right girls?"

"Nope," Ruby said. Bloom narrowed her eyes at the door.

"Ruby Diamond, get your butt in here." Ruby sulked into the room as her cousins snickered in the hallway, "You three too."

The other three sulked in with their arms crossed and heads down, "Now isn't that better?" They shook their heads no.

She sighed, "Ms. Faragonda, this is Ruby," Tecna said as she walked behind the girls in a line, "Thorne, Melody, and Tia."

"It is pleasant to meet you four," Ms. Faragonda said sweetly. Thorne did a half smile.

"I suppose the feelings are mutual...for now," she added.

"Of course," Ms. Faragonda smiled, "I shall need to know a few required things about each of you."

...

While the others went to Alfea, the boys went to Red Fountain with Flora, Musa, Ogron, and Gantlos.

"Do we really have to be here?" Max said as he huffed.

"No, we don't," Len said, "We've had enough training and schoolwork to prove it."

"Well," Flora said as they walked through the entrance, not without being looked at by other freshmen, "there are things that we never taught you yet."

"So you were preparing us to come to a hell hole?" Wick asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Sure, you can say that," Musa said nonchalantly as they walked into the building.

* * *

TBA outfits:

Leif was wearing Acid Flesh with Killed by Death (shirt and shorts).

Max was wearing Sanguinary with Deathward (shirt and pants).

Wick was wearing Dead Emotion with Death March (shirt and shorts).

Lastly, Len was wearing Exalted with Shockblast (shirt and pants).

* * *

There were a few whistles from the boys down the halls as they looked at Flora and Musa, "Sexy can I," one of them mumbled as he smirked at Musa.

Musa rolled her eyes, "No you cannot." Max snickered but gagged a moment later.

"Dude, that's my _mom_," he said to the boy with shock.

"Well your mom is _hot_."

"No, she's-" he looked at Musa and turned back to the boy, "Okay maybe she is, but that's still my mom." He walked up to the others and caught up with them as Musa knocked on the door.

"Come in Musa," an elderly voice called. The boys all looked at each other as they all walked in.

In the room as well was Codatorta, Riven and Rivet, Helia and Tobias, Timmy and Dylan, Nabu, Layla, Erie, and Dennys, Stella, Brandon and Drew.

"Sup," Rivet and Max fist bumped, "how's my girl?"

Max smirked, "She's good; at Alfea with the others."

"Nice."

The others got together as well, "Muse! Flo!" Stella squealed as she and Layla hugged Musa and Flora. Gantlos and Timmy smirked at each other.

"I'll beat you next time, Gantlos. You have to admit I was close."

"Not close enough."

Ogron and Brandon looked at each other, "I know; if Drew hurts your daughter he's toast."

Ogron smirked, "At least you're learning."

"It doesn't take much to remember."

Headmaster Saladin looked around, "It seems you all are well acquainted with each other."

They nodded, "Well, since all of you are known to each other, I suppose I can have you all stay in the same dorm."

"I thought dorms only held 5 boys," Riven intervened.

"We had them, as you say, 'updated' since you all were here."

Flora smiled and Helia's heart melted, "Should we go see their room then?"

"Of course Flora, but I must ask your son and nephews a few questions first."

...

The girls were each forced into a chair as Ms. Faragonda asked questions, "Are you girls familiar with the rules here at Alfea?"

"Yeah, we had to re-read the sheet ten times and memorize them before we left this morning," Melody said as she forced a smile.

"Do any of you have problems in any of the following categories?"

They each received a paper in front of their faces and a pen. "Put a check if you are okay with these subjects. Also for any extra curriculars you might be interested in."

_Classes_

Potionology

Metamorphosimbiosis

Etiquette

Magiphilosophy

_Extra Curriculars_

Dance

Music/Singing

Balance

Thorne put a check by all of the classes and extra curriculars. Tia put a check by all of the classes and extra curriculars. Ruby put a check by all of the classes and extra curriculars. Melody put a check by all of-

"What is Metamorphosimbiosis?" Melody asked slowly as she enunciated the word.

Thorne rolled her eyes, "It's what you, your brother, and your dad can do."

Melody looked at her with her eyebrow raised, "You can change." She moved her hand in a circular motion, "Just put a check by it."

She shrugged as she put a check by all of the classes and extra curriculars. They disappeared and reappeared in front of Ms. Faragonda, as well as the pens.

"I see," Ms. Faragonda looked up at Bloom and Tecna, "You have helped them study in all of this?"

"Weeell, ya see-" Bloom started.

"Usually you have some excuse at the end of that sentence, Ms. Bloom," Griselda interrupted.

"They taught themselves dancing, Musa taught them in singing and potions, Anagan taught them in balance, Duman taught them in Metamorphosimbiosis, Flora taught them in etiquette, and Gantlos taught them in Magiphilosophy."

All of the professors and Griselda were wide eyed, but Ms. Faragonda laughed gleefully, "It's as if they were prepared for Alfea all their life."

"One more thing and we can show you your dorm," Griselda said, "We must know who is the best in these subjects."

The girls raised their eyebrows as the adults were given one sheet of paper with the classes.

...

The boys received a paper and pen, "I need to know the factors that will not be a problem for any of you. If you are confident in them, just put an X by it," Headmaster Saladin informed them.

_Classes_

Sword fighting

Sparring

Flight training

Battle tactics

Coordinate training

Muscle building

Obstacle courses

They all put a check by all of the classes and Saladin read through all of them and nodded approvingly, "They all seem very well prepared."

Flora nodded, "There is also something else that we need as a favor."

"What _kind_ of favor?" Codatorta asked harshly.

"Well," Musa said cautiously, "at home, their sisters always trained with them, so-"

"No," Codatorta cut her off, "Girls only provide distractions."

"Hear me out," Musa put her hands up, "If the girls were there and they were doing better than the other boys, which they will, it would motivate them to try to do better, right?"

Codatorta and Saladin looked at each other, "She has a point, Codatorta."

He sighed, "Fine. They can come any time Ms. Faragonda will allow them to."

Wick, Max, Len, and Leif all looked at each other and thought the exact same thing, _"Oh boy."_

_"Just be glad your sisters will be with you,"_ Gantlos said telepathically.

_"That's the only thing to actually be happy about,"_ Max smirked and they all snickered.

"Now boys; I will not be tolerating any nonsense around this school. Do I make myself clear?" Headmaster Saladin said loudly for all of them to hear.

"Yes Headmaster!" they all answered in unison.

"Good," he nodded his head briefly in approval as he stood up wobbling, "Follow me to your dorm."

He made his way to the dorm and they all followed him through the halls to the hallway with all of the dorms. They walked to the 6th one on the right and entered.

"This is awesome," Erie said as he layed back on apparently _his _bed.

"You said it, bro," Dennys said as he layed on _his_ bed. Rivet, Drew, Tobias, Dylan, Leif, Max, Wick, and Len went to the remaining beds and dropped their bags next to their new dressers.

Len took a picture and sent it to Tia's phone, "Whatcha doin'?" Dennys asked as he looked over at him.

"Showing my lil' sis what my room looks like," a second later, his phone beeped.

_nice. we're about 2 go 2 ours in a sec, i'll send a pic. it'll probably be pink :'(_

Len smiled and shook his head, "Same old Tia."

...

This is the following for the classes:

Potionology - Ruby

Metamorphosimbiosis - Melody

Etiquette - Thorne

Magiphilosophy - Tia

"Interesting," Griselda said as she looked it over, "So the others are bad in these subjects?"

"It's not that they're bad," Duman said, "They all know it very well. It's just some are better than others."

Melody's eyebrow raised, "I'm guessing Thorne is best in etiquette, I'm best in magi- something, Tia's best in magiphilosophy, and Ruby's best in potions?"

Duman smirked and nodded, "How would you know that?"

"17 long years, father," Melody smirked as well, "long, long years."

"Well, I believe it is time to show you to your dorm," Ms. Faragonda stood up and the teachers all cleared out with a copy of the paper.

Ms. Faragonda led them to the corridor with the dorms on the second floor and opened the 4th door on the right to find a dark room with five other dark doors with signs that had their names on them.

"Oh," Ruby said.

"My," Tia said.

"Frickin," Melody said.

"Gosh," Thorne finished off their sentence as they looked around the room, "This is ours!?"

Duman, Bloom, Tecna, and Anagan smirked, "Yep." The girls squealed with excitement as they ran to our separate rooms. Then they all quickly ran out and layed on the onyx black carpet.

"Dark candles-" Ruby sighed.

"Blood roses-" Thorne smiled to the ceiling.

"No light-" Melody closed her eyes in bliss.

"Only dark." Tia felt the carpet around her.

Anagan raised his eyebrow, "Apparently you like it?"

They all nodded as Tia got a text from her brother. She remembered to take a picture and to send it to him.

_so, u like your room? is it pink? ;)_

She sent the picture and a caption, _does this look pink? ;)_

_:/ kill joy_

"This might actually be a good school year," Melody said as she sat up.

"Key word being might," Thorne said as she frowned. She could sense bad luck coming, only she didn't know what.

* * *

**Alright you guys, I finally uploaded the first chapter of the last book in the series. I hope it gets as many review as Flowers, Fire, Notes, and Technology!**

**I know most people zone out with a alot of reading, I do it sometimes, I admit it. I'm just hoping that some of you guys will read all the way through and review it. Thanks for everyone who already does though.**

**~winxluv**


	2. Goodness?

_At Alfea_

The girls finally got off of the carpet and realized something, "Who's room is that?" Melody asked.

Ruby walked over to and smiled, "It's Stella's niece, Solstice."

"Aw! I wanted it to be a goths only room!"

"She is. Well, she likes the dark better than the light," Ruby said as she turned back to her cousins.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," Ms. Faragonda said as she went to the table in the middle of the main room. "This is a crystal communicator."

"I believe my dad taught us about this," Tia said as she looked into the dark crystal, "It's how we'll communicate with other people in Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower."

"Which you won't be making calls to, I hope," Bloom said as she crossed her arms. There was a girl that walked in as she said that.

"Solstice!" Ruby hugged her and they both laughed.

"Hey Rubes! Nutty coincidence, huh?" Solstice said as she brushed back her dark blonde hair.

Solstice was wearing a red half top with an orange star on it with light blue pants that had orange stitching with red designs on the rim that made it look like flames. She wore black sandals and her hair was a natural blonde with one streak of dirty blonde hair.

"Guess what?" Solstice said as she zoned out the others and focused on Ruby.

"What?"

"I hear there are 3 other darkies in Alfea that have to live with lighties," Solstice shook her head in disappointment.

Ruby's face fell, "Ouch, that must suck for them."

Thorne, Tia, and Melody looked at each other in confusion, not without being noticed by the adults, who did nothing about it, "Oh girls! Sorry!" Ruby finally realized she was in a room with other people.

"Sorry my butt," Melody said under her breath, only having Tia and Thorne hear her.

"This is Solstice," Solstice waved, "and lighties are people who like the light and darkies are-"

"People who like the dark, yeah we got it," Tia said as if she were offended.

Solstice felt sympathy for them, "You guys must be the girls Ruby talks about."

"Really? She talks about us?" Melody faked a look of surprise, "I'm surprised she remembers our names when she's talking to you."

Ruby narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, you guys are her cousins. You must be Melody."

"Yeah, I am."

"Thorne?" she looked at Thorne. She nodded wordlessly and emotionless.

"And Tia," Tia nodded as well.

Then there was an awkward silence, "Well! I have to go make sure all of my stuff is making it, so I'll see you guys later." Solstice quickly left with Melody's deathly eyes glaring daggers at her back.

"Nice timing on remembering us, _Rubes_," Melody mocked the nickname that Solstice had given her.

"What's your deal, Mel?" Ruby said as they got closer to each other angrily.

"What's your deal, Ruby? All of a sudden an old friend of yours comes in and you completely ignore your family!?"

"At least I remembered you!"

"A little too late in my book!" Melody and Ruby lunged at each other, but Tia held Melody back and Thorne held Ruby back.

Tia huffed, "Muzzle!" Melody immediately stopped and Ruby did the same as they glared at each other. Tia and Thorne let them go, and Melody dusted off her shoulder.

"I still have my dignity," Melody said as she went to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Well so do I!" Ruby did the same and slammed her door shut.

Thorne and Tia looked at each other, "What?" they said at the same time.

...

The guys were all talking and chilling out in their room while the adults talked, "Oh yeah, Flo!" Stella practically squealed.

"What?" Flora laughed at her friends excitement.

"You're telling them that!?" Layla said in the same tone.

"What?" Musa said.

"You guys still work at Alfea with us!" they said simultaneously.

Musa's eyes went wide, "Oh yeah. When the wizards came we were doing our own class-"

"Winxology," Flora said in the same tone.

"Yeah and we've been having to do all of the work _and_ take care of our planets," Stella said as she huffed, "We are queens ya know."

"How can we forget when you keep reminding us?"

"Sourpuss," Stella muttered, "I'm just saying it's hard 'cause while you're out _making_ out with your husbands, we're doin' all the hard work."

"Well we're sorry that you have to train fairies while we're training _NASA_ weapons," Musa exaggerated NASA.

"They're that good?" Layla asked.

"Didn't you see my daughter almost kill Riven?" Flora asked with a confused look on her face.

Stella opened her mouth to say something when they heard footsteps and yelling, "What's that red-haired idiot doing here!?" Melody's voice sounded through the hallway.

"What that pink-haired prostitute doing here!?"

"Why I oughta!-" Ruby and Melody were grabbed and pulled apart by Ogron and Duman and they were dragged over to the adults.

"Hold this," Duman said as he handed Melody to Musa and she struggled to keep her at bay.

"I believe this is yours," Ogron did the same to Bloom and now Musa and Bloom were struggling. Melody's fangs popped out and Ruby screamed and hid behind Bloom.

Melody smiled devilishly, "Oh no _Rubes_, don't hide now, 'cause _now_ I'm gonna have to kill you."

Layla nodded, "Okay, maybe they _are_ NASA weapons."

Duman sighed and picked up his daughter and put her on his shoulders. She rested her arms on his head and put her head down and she glared at Ruby, "You got lucky, Red."

Ruby shook with fear as Thorne shook her head, "Leif!"

...

"You heard that too, right?" Max asked Len. He nodded, "Leif! Your sister's calling you."

Leif got up and went to the door, "In here, T."

A second later, Tia and Thorne walked in and shut the door. Tia walked up to Max and Thorne walked up to Wick and said the same thing, "I'm going to murder your sister."

They both looked at them strangely as Dennys snuck up behind Tia and tapped her shoulder. Tia's instincts kicked in and swung behind her and Dennys ducked, grabbed her arm and flung her onto his new bed.

Tia gasped as he straddled her by her wrists, "Nice to see you too."

She smiled as he kissed her deeply, "You better hope that's not Erie, Tia, or you're gonna get it." Tia stuck up her middle finger and Thorne shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Your sisters are fighting," she said as Erie held her waist and kissed her.

"Get off my sister in 3..." Len started counting down, "2-" Dennys immediately got of off her and she rolled her eyes.

"Well," Wick shrugged, "What do they have in common?"

"Don't they both like to sing?" Max asked.

"Hm," they both started thing, "Aha!"

"We can perform Jump!" they high fived and the girls sighed.

"Nooooo!" Tia and Thorne both whined.

"Do you want Melody to _devour_ Ruby?" Max asked and Wick glared at him.

"Or do you want Ruby to engulf Mel in flames?" they glared at each other and Thorne and Tia glared at them.

"Sorry," they both said.

The girls looked at each other and frowned, "No choice?"

The boys shook their heads. Thorne and Tia sighed as they crossed their arms, "Well, come on." Thorne grabbed Max and Leif's arm and Tia grabbed Len and Wick.

"Ow!" Len tried to snatch his hand away from his sister, "Ease up, T."

"No, you ruined my make-out time with my boyfriend," Len started to punch her on the arm, "Ha, that doesn't work anymore." The four were dragged out of the room with the others following.

"Dad," Tia held up her arm, "Len tried punching me again." Gantlos examined it.

"You didn't scream, so that's good." He saw the bruises on them, "Okay, a 3, 5, 7-"

"9, 11," Stella said as she laughed, "Why are you counting by odds?"

"No, Stella," Tecna shook her head, "that's how they rank injuries, from 1 to 10." she turned back to Gantlos, "Wait, did you say 7?"

"3, 5, 7, 4, and a 6," Gantlos smirked at his son, "Good job."

Tia glared and hit him in the arm as hard as she could, "What's that?"

Gantlos caught his breath again, "About a 7."

Tia nodded as Thorne flicked her ear, "Ow!"

Thorne pointed to Ruby and Melody and looked up, "Uncle Duman, why is-"

"Don't ask questions." Thorne did a thumbs up sign and nodded.

"We're doing Jump," Wick said as Wick pulled Ruby from behind their mom, "so you and Mel won't try to kill each other in your sleep."

Mel crossed her arms, "Fine."

Ruby said it in the same tone, "Fine."

Thorne and Tia nodded as Melody was let down and Ruby glared at her, "Well," Musa said as she took out her phone, "Every first day of a school year, kids can show their talents at Auditorium. Everyone will be there, it's mandatory."

A second later, a beep sounded, "And you're in."

"Gee, thanks mom," Melody sounded unenthusiastic.

"Melody, sweetie, even if I'm 9 days pregnant, I'm still 19 and can still kick your ass if I wanted to." They all started to walk towards the Auditorium where every fairy, witch, and Specialist were, watching a performance.

Melody, Max, Duman, and Musa heard a couple witches whispering, "This is just an easier way of picking people to trash in public." They both silently laughed evilly.

Melody gulped, "Everything will be fine, Mel. Nobody knows the skill we have." Max tried to comfort her, but failed miserably.

"No one's seen us perform though."

"Don't worry," Stella said as she smiled, "All of you have real talent, and all of us believe that."

Ruby smiled and nodded, "Thanks Miss Stella."

"Thank you girls!" Griselda's voice said through a mic. The adults and other boys went to the back of the big crowd as four fairies came off stage, "Now we have our other new students-"

She whispered to them, "What do you call yourselves?"

They thought really quick until Melody whispered, "The Dark Prodigies."

"The Dark Prodigies!" They all quickly waved their hand and changed into different clothes.

Thorne and Tia wore black jeans that went to their knees, black crop tops with their signature colors as their splat designs. Thorne wore a black baseball cap with a green T and Tia wore a black baseball cap with a purple T.

Melody and Ruby wore black skorts with half tops that had their signature colors as string designs. Melody's hair had a half ponytail that was braided and Ruby's hair was a ponytail with a bang.

They each stepped onto the stage and Max waved his finger and grabbed the mic from Griselda's hand with magic. She gasped as he multiplied it into six mics. Everyone took one except for Thorne and Tia. (A/N: I'm using Jump by Flo Rida the Designer Drugs Remix)

They all stood in their places; the boys behind them the girls, Melody and Ruby on either side of them and Thorne and Tia in front, heads down.

* * *

**Melody and Ruby:**  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na (x4) _Thorne and Tia shook their hips to the beat. They looked up on the long one._

_Thorne and Tia danced to the words_

When I say jump, you say how high  
I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high  
Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane  
This party got me insane, so jump jump jump jump (2x)

**Wick:**  
Now I'm gon take it to the roof  
Everybody with me got they own parachute  
You ain't scared of heights when you sippin on Goose  
Party all night like I'm flyin jet new?  
You ain't never seen nobody get this loose  
Shawty actin naughty with her body, what it do  
Jump to this man, bump to this man  
Stomp to this man, crunk to this man  
Got another hit man

_Thorne and Tia started break dancing during the instrumental and the crowd cheered in awe._

**Len:**  
Hold up, I wanna go up, don't wanna throw up  
My clique pour up, and every bad chick know us  
Dance, the boy got us all feelin high  
Ask, the shawty, I'm a astronaut  
High rollin baby like I'm jumpin on fire  
Super Bowl pimp good Year on tireCan I be a bird, I gotta be fly  
Butterfly and spur, and I got a couple words

_Tia and Thorne continued to dance and impress the crowd._

**Melody and Ruby:**  
When I say jump, you say how high  
I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high  
Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane  
This party got me insane, so jump jump jump jump (2x)

**_Max:_**  
When I run up in the club, jump in, then I gotta be there  
Check it out, shawty like Nike Air  
Up up and away take it off like mere?  
NBA ballin, I don't care  
Now what do you do when you see you a shawty and she make it bounce in the room?  
Hey girl, come on baby, you a fine sexy lady, can I get on your hot air balloon?  
Sky high, still clubbin like I'm part of the mile high  
Ears poppin, Bubbalicious help me get rightKeep poppin in position after midnight  
Moese? fried chicken up in NY  
Jigga what, don't it feel good  
Houston? We gonna jump ship, all aboardCome around me, and we'll parlay, we're throwed?  
Cali is jumpin, hit the switch on the 6 4

**Melody and Ruby:**  
When I say jump, you say how high  
I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high  
Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane  
This party got me insane, so jump jump jump jump (2x)

**Len:**  
Come on and jump, jump, jump (3x)  
[All my ladies] get down, get down, get down  
[All my ladies] get down, get down, get down  
[All the fellas] jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump  
[All the fellas, the ladies, the fellas, the ladies, let me see you]

**Melody and Ruby:**  
When I say jump, you say how high  
I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high  
Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane  
This party got me insane, so jump jump jump jump (2x)

**Len:**  
Get down, get down, get down  
Get down, get down, get down

**Melody and Ruby:**  
_On the beat, Thorne and Tia did tricks with their hats; rolling them across their arms, etc._

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na (x4)

_At the last moment, they dropped their hats, fell to the ground, and came back up with their hats on their heads evenly and arms out in one movement._

* * *

The crowd cheered as Griselda came back on stage and whispered to the girls, "I knew there was something good in you four."_  
_


	3. New Forms and Secrets

**Sorry for the long wait, but my sister has long hours of homework so I can NEVER get the computer. anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was now in the forest for their last hour with the kids. "Duman, you might want to keep an eye on Red Fountain," Ogron said.

Duman looked at him strangely, "Why?"

Gantlos smirked, "Let's just say a few freshmen have an eye for Musa."

Duman froze in anger, "Max." His son looked up as his fangs popped out.

"Yeah?"

"You better watch those freshmen."

He smirked, "Trust me dad, if any of them say a thing about her, they won't see the light of day again." Duman nodded as his fangs went back in.

Stella's eyes widened, "Uh, Musa?"

"Whenever he and the kids are mad about something, the fangs and claws come out," Musa said without looking up from combing Melody's hair.

When she was finished, Duman enveloped her in his arms, "Don't forget that your mine." He tilted her chin up and kissed her briefly.

"Eck!" Stella pushed them apart and Musa laughed, "Ickiness aside people. You guys never answer our questions, now you have to."

"Why should we?" Ogron asked as he smirked.

Bloom hit him on the arm, "Sure Stel, what do you want to know?"

"Oldest to youngest?"

Tecna smirked, "Len, Tia, Leif, Thorne, Wick, Ruby, Max, and Melody."

Brandon looked curious, "Birthdays?"

Musa smiled, "April 20th, May 14th, June 6th, and July 13th."

Riven smirked, "Weaknesses?"

All of the kids covered their parents mouths, "Next question."

"Are you guys even married?" Layla asked.

"Why would you ask that? Of course we are," Bloom's face was laughing.

"Where are the rings?"

Tecna, Musa, Bloom, and Flora held up their left hand and pointed to a dark ring that had a spike, "That's cheap, they got you all the same ring," Stella said snidely.

Suddenly, the girls, the wizards, and their kids all started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Layla asked them.

"Can we show them?" Bloom asked Ogron and he waved his hand, indicating that they could.

"Since the boys are the oldest," Musa said as she handed her wedding ring to Melody, "they'll be ruling over the planets. So, the wizards are going to give their title to the girls."

"Their title as the Wizards of the Black Circle?" Drew asked.

"Exactly. So, they separated the black circle by its spikes and rounded them out so that they would slip on our fingers like rings."

They all looked at Musa curiously, "The black circle wasn't destroyed?"

"It was, but it can easily be repaired," Tecna said as she handed her ring to Tia. "I suggest you all stand back."

Thorne, Ruby, Melody, and Tia each held a ring in their hands as they lifted them up towards the sky. They all started to chant:

_The circle...the black circle...as dark as night, as dark as the abyss. The black circle is the key to the abyss._

Suddenly, the each reached out and grabbed the circle and they started to change.

* * *

Ruby's hair was now in a high ponytail and she wore black pants with a fade of gray and red. She also wore a top with two layers: black and gray. Also, she wore black slip-ons with silver braces on her elbows.

Thorne's hair was down with a braid going across her forehead with black highlights going through it. She wore a jacket similar to Anagan's that had a pop up collar. She also wore a red and black tube top. Also, she wore black ballet slippers and long black pants.

Tia's hair was down under a black hat and a top that had no shoulders, but sleeves. She wore leather, fingerless gloves and a short black skirt that ended in a fade red. She wore long black boots similar to Gantlos'

Lastly, Melody's hair was down on one shoulder. Her top was black and her black legging were covered by a black fade, like Duman's. They were connected in the middle by a black and red fade that gave it the outer appearance of a dress. She wore a silver and black anklet and black shoes.

* * *

"Whoa," Stella whispered in awe.

Bloom put a finger to her lips, but Ogron indicated with his hand to keep talking.

Tia cracked her neck and fingers and Stella cringed, "Should we start with Tir Nan Og?" Melody asked evilly. Her accent matching Duman perfectly to have an evil ring to it.

"No," Ruby said as she took the black circle into her hands, "I have a better idea."

"Like what?" Thorne asked roughly.

"Gardenia; we'll just attack the Winx from their weakness." Stella and Layla's eyes widened, but Musa silently told them to calm down.

"How are we going to do that? The Winx have gotten stronger and more powerful," Thorne said with spite in her voice.

Ruby went quiet, "I suppose we'll have to split up. Tia, Mel, you take the Musa and light fairy. Thorne, you take Flora and Tecna. I'll take Layla and Bloom."

"Why can you remember _everyone's_ name except for mine!?" Stella screamed in anger. The girls finally noticed her and smirked.

"Why are you smirking like your fathers? This is a serious matter!"

Melody's face hardened, "Hey! You wanna keep that tongue of yours?"

"Yes."

"Then I suggest that you suck it back into that bottomless pit called your _mouth_ and keep it there." Max snickered at his sister's anger.

Bloom shook her head, "You should've stayed quiet, Stel."

Nabu looked over at the girls, "It seems as if the wizards' spirit entered them."

"Duh, genius," Melody said as she rolled her eyes, "Our father's magic goes into us when we use the power of the black circle."

"I represent hate," Ruby said as she minimized the circle.

"I represent greed," Thorne said as she leaned her weight on one of her legs.

"I represent envy," Melody said as her fangs came out over her bottom lip, giving her the appearance of a vampire.

"I represent destruction," Tia said as she broke off a giant branch and burned it a second.

Dennys was practically drooling by looking at Tia, "Did you say destruction or distraction?"

Tia smirked, "In your case, I might as well be both. Close your mouth, you're watering the plants." Dennys closed his mouth as the wizards went over to their daughter.

"They're just the female teenage versions of us," Ogron said as he smirked, "Stella, try to take Gantlos' and Tia's hats."

Stella shrugged as she reached out with both hands, but they both grabbed her wrists, "Touch my hat; you die," they both said in unison.

Stella yanked her hand away in fear, "Wait, if Ruby's third oldest; how is she the leader?"

Ruby raised her eyebrow, "I have no clue. Thorne has the power of stealth with her, Tia's super strong, and Melody could literally chew me up and spit me out."

Ogron sighed, "When will you understand you were destined to become a leader? Your mother and I were leaders and now _you_ are; embrace it."

Ruby hugged herself to mock him. Ogron rolled his eyes at his daughter's silliness.

"What now?" Rivet asked, "Do we leave them like this or what?"

"I'd rather have my girlfriend back to normal," Erie said as Thorne blushed.

"Normal? My sister was never normal," Leif said as Thorne rolled her eyes and he put an arm around her.

"Says the guy who won't get his father's title."

Leif's mouth went open, "Dude! I thought you were on my side!"

"Hot girlfriend? Hot girlfriend's brother?" Erie raised his hand like a balance, "Hot girlfriend wins."

Erie wrapped an arm around Thorne's waist and was about to kiss her until she put her hands out onto his chest to stop him, "What? I don't get a reward for standing up for my girl?".

Thorne smirked, "One, my dad's right there, _and_ my uncles who aren't very big fans of you yet. Two, I'm in my black circle form and it would be very unprofessional."

Rivet scoffed, "That's why you kiss them while they're distracted, Erie. Like this." Rivet pointed in the trees.

"Melody, what is that? Can you transform into it?"

Melody looked over and Rivet reached towards her waist. At the last second, Melody's hand shot out, grabbed it, and twisted him around, sending him onto the ground with her on top of him. She smirked at him.

"Rule of life, Rivet," she blew a strand of hair out of her face, "In our black circle forms, our senses are boosted 100%. I will always be smarter, faster, and stronger than you, and-" she pulled his head up by his hair and gave him a breif but passionate kiss, "I never get distracted."

* * *

Once the girls had powered down and returned the rings to their mothers, their fathers had brought them further into the woods while everyone else stayed behind.

"Do not forget your mission girls," Ogron warned them, "It is mandatory that you not forget."

"Yes father. We won't disappoint you," Ruby said as she bowed her head, "Everything will go according to plan, just as you instructed us."

Ogron nodded in approval, "The only reason I chose you for the title is because I knew you wouldn't let me down; don't prove me wrong, Diamy."

"Of course, father. No one will suspect a thing."

"Rosen," Anagan stated firmly, "as second in command, you will cover any traces or suspects that are made. Do I make myself clear?"

Thorne nodded briefly, "Crystal."

"Digati, you destroy anything and everything that get's in your way," Gantlos said as he looked his daughter in her eyes for any signs of emotion.

"Affirmative. I will do it if it shall please you," Tia said it emotionless. He nodded in respect as Duman narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

Melody prepared herself to answer, "Musel, you will take an hour every night at midnight and patrol the perimeter."

"Certainly, nothing will get past me."

The wizards all looked at them and nodded as they held out their hands. The girls put their hands over them and they started to glow purple and black.

The girls gave their father's half of their magic in the transaction, "Just in case there is a little problem in school," Ogron said as he smirked.

Melody smirked as well, "If _I'm_ there, it's gonna be a little more than a little. I just adore indoor fireworks on the first day of school."

The wizards and their daughters all smirked as they each clasped a necklace onto them.

* * *

(all on profile)

Ogron put a silver chained ruby pendant necklace that had black and silver swirls around the dark red, oval ruby. On the back, it was engraved: _Diamy_

Anagan put a silver chained emerald pendant necklace in the shape of a heart that was slightly covered with silver. On the back, it was engraved: _Rosen_

Gantlos put a silver chained opal pendant necklace in the shape of a perfect circle that glimmered in any form of light. On the back it was engraved: _Digati_

Duman put a thin gold chained amethyst pendant necklace in the shape of a teardrop that was fully surrounded by gold. On the back it was engraved: _Musel_

* * *

The girls felt them delicately as their fathers kissed them on the forehead, "Make it seem embarrassing when they notice it all right?" Ogron whispered to Ruby and she nodded.

They led them back to everyone else and Musa looked up at them, "Hey, where've you guys been, it's almost time for the girls-"

"Ahem," Max cleared his throat.

"And boys to go to school."

Ogron enveloped Ruby in his arms, "We were just saying goodbye to our little girls."

Ruby groaned, "We're not little girls any more, dad."

"In my eyes you are," he kissed her forehead once more.

Ruby hugged him, "Well, I still have this necklace to remember you by." Ogron quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

Bloom smirked, "Necklace?"

"She's delusional."

Bloom walked over to her husband and daughter and turned it over, "Aw, it says Ruby on the back."

"Moooom," Ruby whined and Melody smirked.

"Daddy's girl," she mumbled and the other two started to laugh.

Ruby glared, "Just be glad I didn't spill about _your_ gifts." Thorne, Melody, and Tia clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't listen to her," Tia said as she forced a smile.

"Remember what Uncle Ogron said," Thorne spun her finger around in a circle, "She's delusional."

Flora, Musa, and Tecna walked over to them as well and cooed over the engraving, "Adorable, so you really _will_ miss them?" Tecna asked.

Gantlos rolled his eyes, "Shut up," he grabbed her chin and kissed her, causing her to blush.

Stella put her hands on her hips, "How much did they cost?"

"Nothing," Anagan stated simply, "Gantlos knows a guy."

"Oh really!? Are they real?"

Ruby used her hand to make a flame and shined it on all of the stones, revealing a beautiful color, "Does _that_ answer your question?"

Stella narrowed her eyes, "Drew, break up with her."

"What!?" Drew's eyes widened, "Why?"

Ruby smirked, "Yeah Drew, break up with me."

"Ruby!?"

Ruby just stood and looked at him and Stella glared at her. Drew looked back and forth between the two until he finally concluded his desicion; he ran towards Red Fountain.

Ruby scoffed, "Wimp."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys. Like I said, my sister needs the computer everyday and I only get it when I have "homework". Plz review**

**winxluv**


	4. Red Fountain

**I know you guys are confused about the name switch in the last chapter, but some of it will be explained eventually. Some of it in the flashback of the wizards.**

* * *

_Melody's POV_

"And that, class, is how you create a level 5 love potion," Professor Palladium said.

I silently sighed to myself, _"We already know this."_

Ruby: _"I know right?"_

Thorne:_ "I really don't feel like going through the rest of the day, I'm gonna pass out."_

Tia: _"I'm not catching you."_

Thorne:_ "Jerk."_

"Hey?" the girl next to me whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"You're Duman's daughter right?"

I scrunched my eyebrows, "Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing, I just think it's really cool to be related to someone so powerful."

My eyes widened as the bell rang, "Finally someone who thinks about their power instead of what they are." I held out my hand, "Melody, call me Mel."

She giggled as she shook it, "Melanie, call me Mel too." I laughed as I noticed Thorne talking to someone else too and they started to laugh.

"Really? What a coincidence," I heard Thorne say.

I shook it off, "Look, I gotta go," I handed her a slip of paper, "but you can text me later, kay?" She nodded as she took the paper and I walked up to Professor Palladium's desk.

He looked up at me, "Yes Melody, what is it?"

I put an elbow on his shoulder, "I'm getting jittery. I need to go to Red Fountain, _now._"

He raised his eyebrow to me, "You know you can't go alone."

"My cousins will be with me," he looked at me uncertainly.

He eventually gave in though. No one can resist the golden eyes of Melody Musel Muse. "All right, go get your things and you can go. Thorne! Tia! Ruby! Come here."

My cousins raised an eyebrow, but reluctantly came at his command, "Red Fountain time. Get your gym clothes and be on your way."

* * *

The wizards gather in one room to keep track of the necklaces, "Musel's got someone," Gantlos said as they looked at the screen.

As Melody put her elbow on Palladium's shoulder, it ticked the sensors on the amethyst, "Well?" Duman asked impatiently.

"One of their professors: Palladium," a second later, it went black, "Not him."

All of the wizards slowly zoned out into a flashback:

_Bloom, Flora, Tecna, and Musa were all asleep, so the wizards had to watch the kids until they woke up. In their disgust, the baby girls were sleeping peacefully in their blankets. They had a plan, involving their four matured friends._

_"I don't understand why they love these little...things anyway," Anagan said as he looked at his daughter in pure hatred._

_"Just wait, Anagan," one of them said as he looked at her as well, "As soon as Rosen's 18, I'll take her away and you'll never have to see her again."_

_"Same," another one said to Duman, "I'll gladly take..."_

_"Musel."_

_"right, Musel off your hands."_

_The other two nodded to Ogron and Gantlos as they looked into their futures to see what they would look like and smirked, "I don't understand how someone so beautiful is related to you, Gantlos."_

_Gantlos scoffed, "Then explain how I got married with two kids, Aaron."_

_He shrugged, "Digati's the oldest?" Gantlos nodded._

_The last one looked at the baby red-head, "You sure the wife won't mind?"_

_"No, but we'll work something out eventually."_

_Suddenly, all four of them woke up and when they saw their fathers, they only stared at them, but when they saw the other strangers, they narrowed their eyes._

_"Look at 'er," one said as Melody looked at him and he put his finger on her mouth, "Such beauty at a young age."_

_The 1 month old baby growled and, suddenly, very sharp teeth grew and bit his finger. He hissed but soon smirked, "Ah, she likes me. Already eating out of the palm of my hand."_

_Duman smirked as Melody started crying, "Good thing you four have invisibility spells on. Once they start crying, the only ones that stop them are their mothers."_

_Soon, the other seven started as well and they could all hear footsteps coming from the hallway. Bloom came in first running her hand through her hair, then Musa, then Tecna, then Flora._

_..._

_"Sleeping beauty has awoken," Duman smirked at his wife as she glared at him._

_"Shut up." She walked over to the crib with her two children and finally cracked a smile, but it quickly disappeared when she turned back to Duman._

_"I'm not gonna get any sleep unless you keep them quiet, Duman. You know I've been really tired since they were born." Duman rubbed her shoulders and smirked._

_"And plenty to come in the future," she smacked them away and looked down at them once again._

_They immediately stopped crying and Musa picked up the little pink baby, "Melody? Is daddy being dumb again?" she said baby-ish._

_"Hey!"_

_Melody smiled, revealing the sharp teeth, "Is that blood?"_

_Duman looked and his eyes widened as he swept the baby girl away from her, "Fruit punch. She got bored with milk."_

_Musa raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "So you fed them?"_

_Duman nodded as Musa picked up the other baby and pushed off one of her nightgown straps. Duman's eyes watched greedily as she breast-fed him, "No you didn't."_

_..._

_Anagan and Flora were talking about how to keep them under control, "You have to at least take care of them you idiot!" Sort of._

_"I can't get a bit of sleep, Anagan. Fix it," Flora's tired eyes shut for a moment, "Who's been in here?"_

_Anagan's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"_

_"I can sense that someone's been in Thorne's mind. Future seeing." Flora crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her husband._

_Anagan raised his hands, "No one's been in here besides us, darling. I swear it."_

_Flora sighed as she picked up her babies, "Did you feed them?"_

_"No," Anagan raised his eyebrow, "That's the woman's job." Flora's eye started to twitch as she inched towards her husband slowly._

_..._

_Tecna wordlessly walked over to her children and looked at them strangely, "Where's Len?"_

_Gantlos looked in the crib and only saw, to his disgust, his daughter. Tecna looked around the floor and saw her son looking up in the air outside of his crib._

_"Now how did you get out of there?" she walked around, inches away from an invisible man, and picked up Len as he looked behind her._

_"I thought you said you'd watch them and make sure I get my rest?" Tecna said as she leaned over and placed him next to his sister once again._

_"I had it under conrtol-"_

_"No you didn't, Gantlos. Don't lie to me."_

_Gantlos simply shrugged wordlessly, "Okay, I didn't feed them."_

_..._

_Bloom kneeled down next to the crib holding her two infants, "Now why are you crying my little babies?"_

_They both immediately stopped crying and looked at their mother, "Much better," Ogron said as he sighed, "I'm getting a headache from it."_

_Bloom froze and turned to him slowly and angrily, "You're getting a _headache_?" Ogron nodded._

_Bloom's eyes narrowed, "Did you get a headache while you carried them both for 9 _months_? Oh wait, that was me."_

_She looked down and noticed her babies watching the air next to her, "What? Is someone invisible?" she laughed light-heartily as Ogron stiffened._

_She waved her hand in the empty space and hit someone, "It's just daddy," not looking next to her, she reached up and kissed "Ogron" passionately._

_"Try to keep Wick under control. I'll take Ruby," she picked up the small baby and headed towards the door. Flora following with Thorne and Leif, Tecna following with Tia, and Musa following with Max and Melody._

_When they all left, Ogron grabbed the man's shirt, "Kiss my wife again and we'll have a little problem, Andrew."_

_Andrew, Aaron, Alex, and Adam regained their forms and Andrew put up his hands, "She kissed me, Ogron. Don't take it the wrong way."_

_He let him go, "But she_ is_ pretty good. Maybe I should trade your daughter for your wife instead._" _Ogron glared at him, "Or not."_

_"Just remember, we take care of them until 18; then they're all yours," Gantlos said as they each shook hands with one of the men._

_"No changing. It's set. So it is said, so it shall be," Aaron said as they disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

End Flashback:

The wizards remember each and every word that afternoon, "What were we thinking?" Duman asked himself. The wizards only shook their heads.

* * *

"Okay, boys! Were gonna do an obstacle course for the first day. It will show every skill that will be required this year, besides flying of course," Codatorta added the last part silently.

He turned to the boys, "When are your," he shuddered, "_sisters_ getting here?"

Len smirked, "When they feel like it."

All of the boys were smirking and whispering about there being girls in Red Fountain, "Listen up boys!"

They all looked at Codatorta, "Their mothers have already informed me that they may be some what of a distraction. If I see anyone fall behind because of how these girls look, they're not coming back. Is that clear!?"

"Yes CODATORTA!"

"They're coming," Max said as he briefly sniffed the air and smirked, "Melody smells like death."

The four boys laughed as their sisters walked through the arena's doors wearing sweats and tight T-shirts; all of them being every boy's (except Codatorta and their brothers) eyes, the girls were walking in slow motion.

"What are you looking at?" Melody asked snidely as a bunch of sophomores looked at her chest.

She spotted Rivet and smirked as she kissed him briefly, "Are we interrupting anything?"

He shook his head dumbly as Thorne sighed, "You're Codatorta, right?" Codatorta nodded his head as she handed him a note, "From Headmistress Faragonda."

_Codatorta, be easy with the girls. They each have a short temper, even the sweet one. I'm sure you'll learn them easily._

_~Headmistress Faragonda._

He nodded as he looked at them, "Show me what you've got," he said when he looked at Thorne.

"Wanna see me run from that dragon and back?" he waved his hand and there was a gust of wind, "Wanna see me do it again?" (A/N: Spongebob moment)

He raised his eyebrow, "Super speed, eh? What about you three?"

"Strength."

"Transforming."

"Converting attacks into energy."

He looked at them with an eyebrow raised, "Okay, so you can do push-ups no problem?"

Tia smirked, "I do push-ups in my sleep."

"Not the girly kind." The boys all laughed and Tia glared at them.

"No, real push-ups," she got the ground and started to do one-armed push-ups, making Codatorta take back his comment.

"What about you?" he looked at Melody.

She raised an eyebrow, "Transforming, flexibility-"

"Both of you, do a few flips," Codatorta said referring to Ruby and Melody.

They shrugged and did multiple flips in sync with each other and ended with their legs being raised in the air, "Good enough?" Ruby said as they walked back over.

All of the boys stood their with O's on their mouths, but Codatorta, their brothers, their boyfriends, and their guy friends were too impressed.

"At least I don't have to worry about you four falling behind," Codatorta muttered. "Obstacles courses too hard for you four?"

"No," Thorne said as she looked at the obstacle course that had spikes, cushions, balance beams, etc..., "Doesn't this look like the obstacle course we did when we were 7?"

The girls and their brothers nodded, "I did this one without looking!" Melody said as she walked up to it.

She jumped onto the starting platform, "On my mark, get set, go!" Codatorta counted her off and she bolted, doing flips to avoid sharp objects. She moved swiftly through the fire rings and did cartwheels across the balance beams. She jumped up and landed on her feet with her hands in the air.

"Ta-da?" Codatorta stopped his stopwatch and looked at it surprised, "38 seconds?"

* * *

**Ha! Codatorta got owned in his own obstacle course. I hope you guys liked the flashback and Melody owning the boys in their own game. PLZ REVIEW**


	5. Tia's Discovery

_Tia's POV_

"Good morning, class," Professor Avalon had said.

It had been a good few months so far. My teachers all said I reminded them of my mother, mostly because she still works here with them in her own class: Winxology.

"Now, today, we will be learning of the Dark Hearts. Does anyone know who they are?"

Nobody raised their hand, "Tia, how about you give it a guess."

Everybody looked at me, "Uh, aren't they evil princesses who are the daughters of evil lords but good fairies?"

"That is correct. The Dark Hearts were four fairy/witchard-"

"Don't you mean wizard?" A girl asked.

"No, witchard. A witch and a wizard. Now as I was saying, they were four fairy/witchards who were born from good fairies, but their fathers were some of the most feared men in the Magic Dimension."

I sighed inwardly, "There was once 8 dark lords that controlled the evil of the galaxy. They are known as Aaron the Lord of War, Alexander the Lord of Lust, Andrew the Lord of Pain, and Adamik the Lord of Deception. The names of the other four are unknown to this day, but there main purpose was for Destruction, Envy, Greed, and Hate."

I immediately knew who it was Professor Avalon was speaking about. He made eye contact with me, but turned away, as if he wants me to know something.

"These Lords split the galaxy for their territory and they split into two groups; one for the Magic Dimension and one for the non-Magic Dimension. The dark lords one day went to Earth in search of a fairy with lots of power that they wanted, but met with a group of even more powerful fairies. They went into battle, but they soon fell in love with four of them. The fairies though, had a high distaste for them, so they kept their love for them hidden."

All of the fairies around me were swept into the story as Professor Avalon simply sat on his desk and told us the story.

"Until one battle, their leader, the Lord of Hate, kidnapped the fairy of his affection. Soon, she escaped with the help of her friends, but was soon captured again, along with the other three girls. They were smart though. They wore simple spelled jewelry so they would not be affected by their dark magic. Unknown to them, the lords knew of what they were planning, and by the time their friends had found them again, they were smitten with the lords."

"Was it a spell?" one of the fairies asked.

"Oh no, it was no spell. They had fallen for the lords, or I shall call them wizards. They did not want to return home, so they remained in the home that they were first forced to stay. A month later, one of the fairies had become pregnant, and a month after that, another one was pregnant, and the month after that, and the month after that. One after the other, they gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl."

Every once in a while, he would glance at me as if to be asking for permission to continue; I nodded to him each time.

"Do you have any pictures?" one of the students asked.

"Actually, I do, but they aren't very accurate anymore."

He showed a picture of a man with medium length, wavy red hair wearing old-fashioned, but black clothing and had crystal clear eyes and pale skin. There was another picture of a woman next to him, no more than 20 years old, and she _also_ had long, red hair and light skin and cyan blue eyes.

There were people murmuring, "She's so pretty."

"She looks really familiar."

Next, he showed a dark-skinned man with dark hair and chocolate eyes wearing old fashioned and black clothes as well. The woman next to him had fair skin, honey brown hair, and emerald eyes.

After them was a man with medium length, light blonde hair, steel gray eyes and pale skin. He wore the same as the other men, but he wore something like a knight's helmet. The woman next to him had pale pink hair in a pixie cut, ocean blue eyes, and pale-ish skin.

"I'd be scared for them."

Lastly, there was a man with a pink mohawk, golden eyes, goth-like clothing, and lilac eye shadow around his eyes. The last woman that was next to _him_ had deep blue hair and eyes to match to compliment her pale skin.

"How did they ever fall in love with them?"

Professor Avalon smiled, "They fell in love because they cared for them. They may have been evil, but they never harmed them in any way."

"Can you continue? What happened to their children?"

"Ah yes, like I said, they gave birth to twins. The wizards knew that because they had produced heirs, that they would have to pass along their title and half of their power to them. They chose their sons because they were first-born and male. They didn't like their little daughter though; oh they hated them."

He pulled out a holo-picture of eight children, four girls on one side, and four boys on the other.

* * *

The girls:

A caramel baby with chocolate hair and eyes. A pale baby with soft blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. A pale-ish baby with blue hair and shiny golden eyes. And a light baby with dark red hair and cyan eyes.

The boys:

A caramel baby with chocolate hair and emerald eyes. A pale baby with soft blonde hair and stone gray eyes. A pale-ish baby with blue hair and eyes to match. And a light baby with light red hair and crystal eyes.

* * *

"Who would hate adorable babies?"

"_They_ would. In fact, a month after the last pair were born, they made a deal with Aaron, Adamik, Alexander, and Andrew, saying that once their daughters turned 18, they could take them away as their brides, in exchange that they never return. They were given permission to see them while they slept on the days of their birthdays."

"That's terrible!"

I sat and listened throughout the story, feeling oddly familiar with it. _ Aaron?_ I knew that name from somewhere in my dreams.

"It _was_ terrible, but they never told their wives of what they had done. Because of their deception, it is said that angels came and took away their daughters' hearts while they slept, causing them to die, as to not fulfill the prophecy that marked them. Their mothers of course saved them by giving them _all_ of their magic to fill their hearts, causing them to live once again."

He showed a different picture with the same babies, but different characteristics.

* * *

The caramel baby's hair turned to a honey brown with bright green eyes.

The pale-ish baby's hair turned pink.

The pale baby's eyes turned stone cold gray.

And the light baby's eyes turned crystal clear.

* * *

"They would obviously go through anything to keep them safe," I muttered, but he still heard me.

"That's correct, Tia, their mothers _did_ care the world about their daughters, and even there sons. As they grew, all eight of the children trained, and their mothers' magic returned. One day, their wives had told them that they were royalty and because they produced an heir, the first-born would have to rule their planet when they turned 18, so the wizards would be forced to pass their title to their daughters. The wizards soon knew of a way to change the good in their daughter's hearts by counteracting it in their sleep by adding dark magic into them when they were only 5 years old."

"Oh wow."

"Their hearts turned as cold as ice and their demeanor were no longer scared, timid, and/or shy. They became just like their fathers. The wizards, finally, began to love them as their daughters and not just an aftershock of their brothers' birth. When they had all turned 10, they remembered the deal that was made with the other dark lords. No longer wanting them to leave, they met and discussed the matter, but the lords were no where near agreeable. They claimed that if they were not wed to their daughters, they would start a war and kill them."

"What happened?"

"Well-" _RINGGGG_

"Wait, what happens?" I ask him as we all start to pack up.

"Don't worry, Tia, we'll discuss this some more tomorrow."

Everyone left, but I stayed back for a moment, "Professor?"

He looked up at me, "Yes?"

My curiosity got the better of me, "What was the eldest daughter's name?"

He looked at me seriously, "Her name was Tiana Digit, or Digati as her father liked to call her."

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW! Thnx**


	6. Alexander

**Okay, I'm sort of rushing through the story a little faster than expected, sorry for any inconvenience!**

* * *

"Another good day, girls," Bloom said to the other Winx as she shut the door to their classroom. Bloom, Musa, Flora, and Tecna had all decided to go back to work at Alfea while their kids stayed in Magix for school. They even went back to wearing clothes with colors (Season 5 outfits and appearances).

"What's it like to be the same age for so long?" Stella said as she sat back in her chair.

Musa shrugged, "It get's kind of boring. The only exciting part was raising the kids and now there grown up," Musa felt her stomach and grit her teeth in pain.

"You okay, Muse?" Tecna asked as she erased the chalkboard, "How's the little one?"

"Putting me in pain, and it's only halfway through the nine months. AH!" Musa let out a scream, "Girls! Take me to Ofelia, _now_!"

Tecna quickly transported them to the nurse's office, "Can Musa get an ultrasound, Nurse Ofelia, she says the baby's putting her through some pain."

Ofelia pat the cot and Musa layed on it and lifted her shirt halfway so Ofelia could put the gel on it, "Oh my," she said once the picture came up.

"What? Is she okay?" Stella asked with worry in her voice.

"Musa's fine, but the baby...not so much."

* * *

Melody walk through the forest in search of something to do when she ran into someone, "Oh, sorry."

"It was my fault," she looked him in the eyes, "Don't you go to Red Fountain?"

"Yeah, aren't you that cute girl that comes everyday?" Melody blushed and nodded, "I mean, who can forget you?"

She smiled as she heard her name being called, "Mel!?"

She turned and saw Rivet looking for her and when he saw her, he smiled and approached, "Hey Zander, whatcha doin'?"

Zander shrugged, "Was just walking through the forest when I ran into _this _beauty_._"

Rivet narrowed his eyes slightly, "I don't believe you two have met. Mel, this is Zander, Zander, this is Melody, my girlfriend."

"Oh," his eyes widened, "Well, it can be expected that someone as gorgeous as you is already taken." Melody blushed once again as Rivet pulled her arm away from Zander.

"Well, I'll see you in class, Z," Rivet said as he turned his back and dragged Melody along behind him.

Melody's phone beeped and she answered it, "What's up, Max?" pause, "What!? I'll be there soon."

She pecked Rivet on the lips, "I'm really sorry, babe, but there's been as emergency."

* * *

Tia sat in her room and thought to herself, "I'm a Dark Heart?, and so are Ruby, Thorne, and Mel."

But then she remembered, "Our dads never wanted us."

Tia's phone beeped, but she didn't answer it, "They care about us, no. They love us, no. They want us, no. They can go to hell if they think I'm going to help them."

Tia gripped the gemstone on her necklace chain and crushed it to dust in her fingers, "I hate you, dad."

She got out her phone and immediately sent the pictures, video, and recording of Magiphilosophy and sent it to her cousins; they needed to know.

* * *

Thorne, Leif, Melody, Max, Len, Ruby, and Wick were with their moms in Ofelia's office when the girls got the text messages.

"You all have to promise not to tell your Uncle Duman, okay?" Musa said to them. They all nodded and left as the girls watched the video.

"They never wanted us?" Thorne said as they all walked into their room.

"Apparently not," Ruby said, "let's find Tia." She ripped off her necklace and threw it in her trash can, as did Thorne.

They all walked into Tia's room, "I guess we owe you?" Thorne said once they went into her room.

Tia shook her head, "I can't believe after all of these years, I thought he loved me as a daughter. Apparently we were just mistakes to them."

"Was that the entire story?"

"No, we're discussing the rest in class tomorrow."

The girls all collapsed onto Tia's bed and sighed.

"Did you tell your mom?" Ruby asked.

Tia's eyes started watering, "I'll tell her the day before...you know."

* * *

**Next Day - Magiphilosophy**

_Tia's POV_

Kianna and I sat next to each other in today's class. She, a girl named, Melanie, and a girl named Lana turned out to be the "darkies" that Solstice was talking about. Solstice volunteered to move out of her room so she can room with them so they wouldn't be around people they didn't like. Something else..they're dating our brother's now, strange.

"Good morning, class," Professor Avalon said as he walked into the classroom.

"Good morning Professor Avalon," we all responded.

"Now, does anyone remember where we left off in the story?"

I raised my hand, "You were talking about how the dark lords were going to kill the other wizards in a war."

"Right. When they declared this..."

_"We made a deal Gantlos," a deep, angry voice said, "And it _will_ happen."_

_"No, it won't Aaron. I'm not giving you my daughter."_

_"What, you finally discovered she's not a mistake and one of the most powerful beings in the world?"_

_My father stayed quiet until he looked at me, "Digati, go find your mother. Daddy's having a business talk."_

_I looked from my father to the man, and back and forth once more, "Are you okay, daddy?"_

_"I'm alright, just go find your mom. Go with her Len."_

"they sent their children out of the room. They continued to discuss the matter until finally, they lost there tempers. They declared to start a war in Magix if they were not given away as their brides, as the promise foretold. The wizards did not want to be separated from their daughters, so they told them to go ahead."

"Are they crazy!?"

"Not exactly. They cared about their offspring, and that situation proved that they would even die for them. At that point, the eldest daughter, Tiana, was still in the hallway when her brother went to go to their mother. She was the only child to hear what happened, but she never understood. The wizards trained their daughters and kept them sealed away from the world with a magical barrier."

A memory from last year got into my head. Leif's voice got there somehow:

_"How do you people keep getting in here!? I thought there was a magical barrier over this place!"_

"It was meant to keep every magical creature and/or being out of their territory. The children were trained long and hard until they turned 16. They were sealed away so they wouldn't get distracted with outdoor problems. Especially when one of the friends of the fairies had come, and somehow _accidentally_, broke the barrier, giving every magic being access to their home. Remember how I said that the daughters' hearts were stone cold? Well, their friends had sons, and four of them also broke the barriers around their hearts."

"Aww," most of the girls cooed. Professor Avalon shook his head and smiled as he continued to read from the book.

"Yes, they were in love, but they still had no idea why they were trained so hard. There fathers refused to tell them anything and said to them..."

_"Someone's coming after you, and we don't understand why. They will come for you when you all turn 18 and force you into a marriage, is that what you want?"_

I slightly gasped and Professor Avalon looked at me but said nothing, "They lied to them to keep the evil deed hidden. Rumor has it that the four daughters either attend Cloud Tower or Alfea and the sons attend Red Fountain so they can find the lords and destroy them before the time came; the girls were given necklaces with sensors to find them apparently, but it's just a rumor."

"Wait," Kianna spoke up, "How would they all turn 18 at the same time? Aren't they all born in different months?"

"That's correct Kianna. But it is unknown by most people that every 3 years, they all age on the same day, also known as Halloween."

Now I _knew_ that he was talking about us.

"Do you have any pictures of them?"

Professor Avalon looked at me and I shook my head not to tell them, "Sadly, I do not. I apologize humbly," suddenly, the pages started to flip by themselves.

"What's happening?"

"It's adding more words," Professor started to read once again.

"One day, the girls somehow found out about their fathers' deception and destroyed the necklaces, but the youngest one of them kept it. She traveled into Black Mud Swamp and threw it, hoping to lose it forever. Unknown to her, Alexander was searching for her in the same area and found the necklace hanging in a tree, her scent still fresh enough for him to track her. Oh my."

"Does that mean that the lords found them?" I asked cautiously.

"I believe it does. I also believe that this Halloween is when 3 years are up."

"Meaning!?" one of the girls were freaking out.

He looked at us seriously, "Because of the daughter's mistake, there will be a great war in Magix within 2 months."

* * *

_Melody's POV_

I watched as the necklace soared through the air and landed in a giant area of trees.

"Now nothing bad will happen ever again. Good-bye and good riddance."

* * *

The wizards sat in anger in their control room for the necklaces that was kept hidden from their wives all these years.

"Digati's is destroyed," Gantlos said grimly.

"Rosen and Diamy have thrown their's away," Ogron said as he looked at the fuzzy screen.

Duman looked at his daughter's necklace sensors, "What is she doing?"

When she threw it, it was in the air until it touched a tree, "She must've thrown it."

"We have to find it before they do-" Anagan was cut off by Duman.

"It's him." Duman said as he switched the sensors to a camera, revealing a man that looked about 19 or 20 with jet black hair and dangerous red eyes, "Alexander found the necklace."

_"Hello Duman."_

Alexander spoke to Duman through the necklace, "What do you want!?"

_"We both know the answer to that one: Musel."_

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again. No."

_"The question's not who's going to let me, Duman,"_ the scenery changed to a black room with purple velvet, Duman recognizing it immediately, _"it's who's going to stop me."_

The place Alexander was, was no other than Melody's dorm room.

* * *

**Hi guys! Thnx for supporting me with all of the reviews, but could more of you please review though? That would really give me some more inspiration.**

**winxluv**


	7. Musel and Diamy

_Tia's POV_

I listened as the bell rang and waited until everyone had left. I looked at Avalon and closed the door with my magic, sealing it with a sound-proof spell.

"Why would you tell me this?" I demanded.

"You deserved to know."

"Did you know this was going to happen!?" I was angry, "If you had told me sooner none of this would be happening!"

I was standing and screaming, my hands knotted into my hair, "It wouldn't have changed a thing. We both know how you would've reacted and we both knew they would find Melody first."

"Nothing you say will calm me down and you know that _too_, don't you!?"

Professor Avalon sighed and he approached me before hugging me, allowing me to cry out all of my worries, "I don't want to go."

"I know you don't."

"Why would he do this to me?"

He went quiet, the only sound was of my crying, "I don't know, Tiana, I don't know."

* * *

_Melody's POV_

I ran all the way back to my room, not bothering to go to my Etiquette class, the irony. I layed back on my bed and sighed shakily.

"I just wanna forget."

"I can help you with that," a voice said. I looked and saw a man, no more than 20, in my bedroom window.

My eyes widened as those familiar red eyes from my old nightmares looked right back at me, now sitting in one of my chairs.

"W-What are you doing here?" I tried to keep calm, but to no avail. Him coming closer wasn't exactly helping either.

He cupped my cheek in his hand lovingly, "I've been wanting to meet with you for quiet some time, Musel, but you know that already, don't you?"

I nodded and he smiled, revealing dull fangs. He noticed me looking, "Don't worry, next time you see me, they'll be sharper."

"What do you want from me?"

He leaned in closer and nibbled on my ear, causing me to gasp and moan slightly, "Many things, Musel," he mumbled.

He looked at me with his flaring red eyes, "I want you to succumb to me, my love."

"There's two different definitions of succumb, and I don't like one of them **(1)**." He smirked at me and kissed me full on the lips passionately.

At first I resisted, but he was persistent in having me break-down, but I fought for dominance and he was startled at first, but fought back nonetheless. I realized I was playing into his trap of lust. It was working though.

He began to feel my stomach under my shirt and pull it up ever so slightly at a time, as to not startle me. His tongue somehow found its way into my mouth and he began to taste me. I let him. Probably a mistake I would regret later, but right now, I had nothing to really lose at that point.

I wanted to forget, and he was going to help me.

* * *

_Thorne's POV_

The text really threw me off my focus. I can't help but feel betrayed, and I wasn't just going to leave my dad in the clouds either.

I made a telepathic connection with him, "Why?"

_"Rosen? What are you talking about?"_

"You didn't want me?"

_"Who said that?"_

"A magiphilosophy book."

He didn't answer for a while, _"It was the teacher, wasn't it?"_

"This isn't funny dad."

_"I wasn't being funny."_

"I got the truth, but not from you."

He stayed quiet, "Why!?"

_"What would your mother have done, Rosen!? What!?"_

"She wouldn't have left me, like _you_ wanted to do."

_"No, Rosen, she would have left."_

"So you put up with me because of my mother? How _sick_ are you?"

_"That's enough Rosen."_

"No, it's not." I ended the conversation and sighed, "I wish you weren't my dad."

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

Ogron, my father. Yuck.

I can't even think about it.

I can't even think about _him. _I was walking through the forest by myself to clear my head.

I sighed, "I bet it's only a matter of time before they find us."

_"Oh, but we already have, Diamy."_ The voice had an accent like Uncle Duman.

I gasped, "Who's there!?"

_"You know who I am."_

"No, I don't, who's there!?"

_"I'm hurt darling, really, I am. Don't even recognize the voice of your lover?"_

"I don't a have a 'lover'" I air-quoted with my fingers. Something grabbed my hand softly and its other hand went to my side.

I didn't say anything, "Are you _sure_ you don't remember me? Well, I remember _you_," his breath brushed across my neck softly as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Andrew?" My only response was a kiss on the neck and a muffled chuckle.

"I knew you'd remember me," he released my hand and used his to turn my chin towards him. I now looked him in his half covered, black, onyx eyes as he looked back into my clear blue ones.

He caressed my cheek, "You know, it'll only be a few more months," he moved his silver hair behind his ear, revealing a line of golden piercings going up and down in a row.

I only nodded, "And then I can take you away to become my bride."

"But-"

"But what?"

I fumbled with my words, "I already have a boyfriend."

He smirked and kissed me lovingly, "I love you," he whispered against my lips as I closed my eyes. He wrapped me in his arms, turning me to completely see him.

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine, "Has he ever said that?"

Realization struck me. After almost two years of dating, Drew's never said he loved me. Now here Andrew is, not being able to see me since I was 10, standing here and saying he loves me.

"No."

He smiled softly and was about to kiss me once again when I put my hands on his chest, stopping him, "Do you mean it? or are you just saying that?"

"I mean it entirely. Cast a spell on me if you wanna check."

I searched his eyes for any type of hesitation, but I could see it, deeply hidden in his eyes, was untended love...for me.

Seeing me go quiet, he once again leaned down and forced me into a heated kiss. I felt my knees going weak, "Stay with me," he mumbled, "forever."

I didn't respond when I suddenly heard a familiar voice, "Ruby?"

I broke the kiss and spun around to see someone I didn't want to at that moment-

Drew.

* * *

**1. The two definitions of succumb are:**

**- Fail to resist (pressure, temptation, or some other negative force)**  
**- Die from the effect of a disease or injury**


	8. Soul Thief and Broken Hearts

**In case you didn't guess, Len is the 1 out of 8 kids who swears the most in his own thoughts and out loud (not in front of Tecna though)**

**It's also been forever since I've updated and I'm SO sorry for that, but since I'm out of school, I have plenty of time to update!**

* * *

_Tia's POV_

I didn't bother going to my next class. I went straight outside to think, with a pass from Professor Avalon if any teacher saw me skipping.

I sat in the grass and started to cry again, "Who _am_ I?"

"If you're not Digati, then I don't know."

I didn't bother looking up, "It's about time, Aaron."

Aaron seemed taken back, "Not scared?"

"Why should I be scared of someone who's not gonna hurt me?"

Aaron smirked as he kneeled down in front of me, "Smart; something I'd expect from you."

I blinked and sighed as I finally looked up to look into his blood red eyes, "Why did you pick me?"

"Well, Rosen's too nice, Diamy's too stubborn, and Musel's just a bit-"

I cut him off, "No! Why do you want _marry me?_"

He took my face in his hands and wiped away the tears, "I don't know. I just felt something in you that I wanted."

"My power?"

"No," he kissed my forehead, "if I wanted your power, I would've taken it a long, long time ago." He had a point.

"Then what?"

He kissed me lightly, "I can't describe it, really. You're just hard for me to resist," he tried to kiss me again, but I pushed him back lightly.

"Don't," I said lowly, "I have a boyfriend."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you can forget all about him-" he said while leaning in, but a sudden jerk pulled him away.

"_Stay away from my girlfriend,_" the voice growled lowly.

I looked up to see Dennys, his arm outstretched with a staff in hand. Aaron growled as well, and in a second I was being restrained in his arms once again.

"Make me," he forced his lips on mine and it was so strange. Foreign. No love, or gentleness; it was draining.

Seriously, I mean _draining_. I could feel my control thinning into nothing as Dennys screamed my name and I could hear the running footsteps of my brother and other male cousins.

_Len's POV _**(Warning: the boys have more profanities in their speech than the girls do)**

I did some research on these duds. Especially on the one trying to take my sister. Aaron the Dark Lord of War, hm?

Well he can kiss my ass if he thinks I won't fight back.

There was a knock on the door, signaling my cousins and I someone was here. Leif sped to the door and opened for us to see one of the professors at Alfea, I guess.

"Leon? May I speak with you for a moment?"

"What the _hell_ did you just call me?" _NO ONE _calls me Leon_, ever!_

He sighed irritably, "It's about your sister. She's in grave danger at this very moment." He pulled a book from under his arm and gave it to me.

"Use this as you wish; it will be a great help to you in the future."

I watched him slowly as he left, and once Leif shut the door, the book started flipping its own pages.

"What the hell!?" Wick yelled. Well who wouldn't?

I looked through the words and pictures and found out what the professor was talking about. Aaron was confronting my sister on the outskirts of Black Mud Swamp. The same with Ruby.

"Let's go!" Wick used his overlord voice passed on from his father; he means business.

Of course, when we got there, Dennys was standing there too, watching something, "Tia!"

That only made us run faster. There was my little sister, looking as if she had no more energy left to fight, practically dangling in the arms of a stranger.

I growled, "_Aaron._"

Aaron looked up at me and smirked, "Ah, Leon. So _wonderful_ to see you again after all these years. You've grown so fas-"

"Cut the bullshit, asshole!" Max yelled as he transformed into a wolf. As if on cue, Dennys readied his staff and there was a flash of dark lightning next to Aaron.

"Father," the word was so foreign on my tongue, even though I've said it many times before.

Dad looked at me and then at Tia, and I could see his eyes soften at her unconscious state. His sight immediately hardened upon looking at Aaron.

"Gantlos," Aaron said nonchalantly, "What are you doing here? It's not Spring Break yet."

Dad didn't answer, he growled instead. I stood by his side and my cousins got into their Black Circle forms **(they look exactly like the wizards, don't think too hard on what they look like)**.

"Get away from my daughter, bastard," he growled.

Aaron laughed, "Your _daughter?_ The one you practically sold to me?"

"I sold nothing to you, you bastard. Now drop 'er."

Aaron smirked at us, "Okay, you want me to drop her. So I will," without another word, Tia's body dropped to the ground like a lifeless rag doll.

His body disappeared before I could get a good shot at him. My father glared out after him as his sinister voice sounded through the air.

"_I'll be back for my queen when the time comes, Gantlos. I expect her to be ready for me...if you know what I mean._"His laugh sounded as Dennys lifted her body into his arms and cuddled into her neck. I could see him whispering something into her ear.

Growls sounded in my ears as I turned to see my uncles Ogron, Anagan, and Duman.

"I can smell Alexander's scent mixed with Mu- Melody's. He must have already mated her," Uncle Duman said.

"The others will be after Thorne and Ruby soon-"

_"Drew wait! Let me explain!"_ I saw Wick look over to the sound of Ruby's voice coming from the forest. Drew's angry form coming out first, her own form coming behind him.

_"I can't believe you would cheat on me, Ruby! I thought we had a better relationship than that. Apparently not. I always thought that you were too good for me, obviously it was the other way around."_

I could see the unfamiliar silver linings running down her cheeks as she caught his arm, _"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. He just came out of no where and-"_

_"Look. It happened, and you obviously responded. We're through, alright? Go tell your boyfriend you're available now."_

* * *

**End**


End file.
